


Flowers

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Complete, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, MatsuHana Week, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Matsukawa asks Hanamaki out on a date.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 33
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Flowers

Being a funeral director meant that they had to order flowers constantly. Matsukawa would always volunteer to order because he loved seeing the florist named Hanamaki Takahiro.

The bell to the flower shop rung as Matsukawa pushes the door open. He had his eyes locked on the man who had his back on the door, probably busy arranging the flowers behind the counter.

"Welcome to-" The man behind the counter greeted as he turns towards Matsukawa. The latter grinned when the shop owner stopped upon recognizing him.

"Oh, you're back," Hanamaki said as he leans on the counter, "what flowers do you need this time?"

Matsukawa let his eyes wander in the shop before looking at the man leaning on the counter, "what's your favorite flower?" He asked instead of answering the question.

"Why? I'm not dead," Hanamaki answered, making the man in front of his chuckle.

"I want to ask this person out on a date, and I don't know what flower to give them. I figured it'd be best to ask a florist," Matsukawa answered as he leans on the counter.

Hanamaki hummed and chuckled, "so you're not here for funeral flowers. Well, this is a first,"

"Indeed," Matsukawa said while looking straight into Hanamaki's eyes, "so, what do you recommend?"

Hanamaki held his chin as he thinks of what flowers to recommend, "I like a lot, so it's kind of hard to choose,"

"Why not give me your favorite bouquet?" Matsukawa suggested. Hanamaki grinned and snapped his fingers as he turns towards the arrangement he was working on earlier.

"I love this one," He said and gave it Matsukawa. The funeral director took it in his hands and placed a cyan-colored card on the bouquet before returning it. Hanamaki took it and raised a brow.

"I'll take that, but I need you to write the name on the card," Matsukawa said and wriggled his eyebrows. Hanamaki shook his head and took a pen that was resting on the corner of the counter.

"You and your senseless requests," Hanamaki commented as he twirls the pen between his fingers.

"Well, you grant them anyway," Matsukawa shrugged.

"You're a regular customer, so I have no choice," Hanamaki answered, "so, what's the name?"

Matsukawa showed him a teasing grin as the name rolled off his tongue, "Hanamaki Takahiro,"

The florist stared at him and blinked before laughing, "that's a nice joke Matsukawa. But I need the name,"

Matsukawa raised a brow and repeated Hanamaki's name, slowly this time. Hanamaki paused and stared at the man in front of him.

"You've got to be joking," Hanamaki said when he heard his name the second time.

Matsukawa shook his head, "I want to go out with you. I thought you would've guessed it by now, especially with all the flirting I've been doing whenever I come here,"

Hanamaki laughed and opened the card Matsukawa placed on the bouquet.

"See you on Saturday at 7, Takahiro."

The florist laughed and grinned at the man smiling at him from the other side of the counter.

"You didn't even put a place," Hanamaki said as he closes the letter.

"It's your choice. I want the date to be something to your liking, so I'll let you choose," Matsukawa answered. Hanamaki scrunched his nose as he says, "you smooth motherfucker,"

Matsukawa shrugged, "so, where do you want to go?"

"The new diner down the street," Hanamaki answered, lips curved into a smile.

Matsukawa pushed himself off the counter and looked at his watch. He took some bills from his pocket and paid for the flowers.

"I'll see on Saturday," Matsukawa said and winked before turning his back on Hanamaki to walk out of the shop.

"How about a kiss to show my gratitude?" Hanamaki asked when Matsukawa's hand was already gripping the knob. The funeral director turned around and quickly walked towards the florist manning the counter.

"I won't pass on that," Matsukawa said as he leans over the counter to give Hanamaki a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you on Saturday, Issei," Hanamaki whispers against his ear after they parted. The funeral director nodded and kissed Hanamaki on the cheeks before exiting on the flower shop with a date on Saturday night.


End file.
